Through The Wormhole
by badland77
Summary: Oliver Eacott is on vacation in sunny Alola after becoming the Kalos League Champion, however, when wormholes start appearing all throughout the islands and threatening the inhabitants, Oliver's relaxing vacation suddenly turns into a nightmare


Chapter One

"Come on Oli! That Wormhole isn't going to wait around all year!" Professor Kukui yelled over his shoulder. Rising over the ridge a young man in his early twenties stops to catch his breath.

"I told you I'm in holiday mode, I haven't done this much walking since the Victory Road in Kalos" Oliver yells back to Kukui. Oliver takes off his backpack and grabs a bottle of water out of it to quench his dry mouth. He was glad he packed his hiking boots when he left from Kalos for this trip, how the hell Kukui did all this hiking in sandals and a lab coat he'll never know. "How much further we got anyway Kukui?" he asks as he puts the water bottle back in his bag.

"Not much further now Cousin" kukui says trekking further up the mountainside. The pair continue up the mountain road making there way to the summit. Suddenly, Kukui stops in his tracks and turns to Oliver with a huge grin on his face, "Get your butt up here cousin, you gonna want see this for yourself" Kukui yells back down to his friend. Oliver finally reaches the summit and looks down into the clearing where a small purple vortex is floating in mid-air.

"Holy Arceus, I gotta be honest with you buddy, I always thought you were exaggerating when you were telling me about these things" Oliver says as he stares at the vortex in disbelief. Oliver and Kukui start to unload the equipment that was carried up by a couple of Mudsdale, these Pokemon still surprised Oliver with just how much stamina they had, even after carrying all the computers and equipment from the lab up the side of a mountain, they had barely broken a sweat. After all the equipment had been unloaded Kukui set about putting together a weird laser looking contraption. "So, for those of us who don't know any of this science stuff, what exactly is that doohickie you're playing with there?" Oliver asks cocking his head to the side while he looks at the laser.

"This is an interdimensional Laser which should hopefully be able to penetrate the wormhole and send back data on whatever it is on the other side back to Professor Burnet back at the lab" Kukui tells Oliver. He then puts the last few things together and the machine whirls to life.

"Awesome, so what exactly is my role while you're doing all the science work?" Oliver asks.

"I have two reasons for you coming along today cousin, first off, there's been sightings of scary strong beings coming out from these Wormholes as we've started to call them, so you're hear as my personal bodyguard today as it made Burnet feel better having you here" Kukui informs him.

"Protection?" Oliver asks with a smirk, "Pretty sure I remember you giving me a good run for my money back in the Indigo League and besides, how much protection does the Masked Royal really need?" he says with a chuckle.

Kukui gets a stern questioning look on his face at the mention of the Masked Royal. "Don't know what you're talking about"

"Ok fine, what's the other reason I'm here then?" Oliver asks.

"I just wanted the company" Kukui smirks. "Anyway, give me another five minutes and we should be all ready to go here" Kukui says as he fiddles with a few things on the laser. After a few moments Kukui stands up and grabs a handheld radio from his backpack. "Hey Professor Burnet, you guys read me ok down there?" he asks into the radio

"We read you loud and clear, you guys all good to go up there?" a staticky voice asks from the radio.

"Yup everything's ready, turning on the laser now" Kukui tells her. He then flips a switch on the machine and a blue beam fires out of the machine and straight into the wormhole. A couple minutes later Burnet comes over the radio.

"Hey Kukui, we're getting some strange readings down here, everything look ok on your end?" she asks.

"Yeah, nothings changed up here" as Kukui says that the Wormhole suddenly flickers in front of them. "Hang on a second, we might have something" Kukui runs over to his laptop to check the sensors. "Oli, get over here! I think there's something coming through!" He says sounding a little excited. As the two scoot a little closer to the Wormhole a giant black hand suddenly reaches out of the centre followed by an enormous red body. This new creature seems to reassemble some sort of giant bug, standing at about 8 feet tall with bulging muscles that it seems to be flexing. Kukui reaches for his pocket to grab his Pokedex to try and get a picture of the new creature but the bug seems to notice and sends his fist flying at Kukui.

"Professor!" Oliver yells as he crash tackles Kukui out of the way of the attack.

"Woah, that was a Hammer Arm" Kukui remarks as he sits up from the dirt. Oliver and Kukui pick themselves up and ready themselves in case the creature decides to attack again.

"Zwul" the creature says studying the two of them. Kukui slowly approaches it with his hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Hey big guy, I get the feeling you're not from around here are you, my name is Professor Kukui" Kukui says while trying to get closer to the massive bug.

"Zwul?" The bug says as he twists his head to look at Kukui. Then without warning the bug launches a series of punches at Kukui which Kukui manages to dodge just in time.

"Ah, it knows Comet Punch too, it must be some kind of Pokemon" Kukui says backing out of range of the creature's arm reach. Oliver steps up in front of Kukui.

"It may be a Pokemon but it sure doesn't have any manners, I think it's time I teach it some" Oliver says grabbing a Pokeball off of his belt. "Go! Charizard!" He yells as he throws the Pokeball into the air. A large orange dragon appears out of the Pokeball and lands with a thud in between Oliver and the Giant Beast.

"RAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Charizard roars at his opponent in a threatening stance. The bug sizes up Charizard and launches another attack. Charizard opens up his wings and flies out of the way of the Beast's attack.

"Hmm, that was a Lunge attack, Oliver, I'm thinking if this is some kind of Pokemon than its probably a Bug/Fighting type or something, but I can't be sure, my pokedex doesn't recognize it" Kukui explains to Oliver.

"Bug type you say? Well there's only one way to find out, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Oliver commands to his Pokemon. Charizard dives down from the sky and unleashes a stream of fire from its mouth that connects with the Bug which looks to be in serious pain from the fire attack. "Now give it a Wing Attack!" Oliver commands. Charizard circles around and launches straight at his opponent as his wings begin glow a bright white. Just before Charizard makes contact with the bug, its entire body shimmers and it absorbs the attack and unloads a powerful punch back at Charizard which sends him flying into the cliffside.

"Counter! This thing definitely has to be part Fighting!" Kukui yells.

"Charizard, are you good to keep going?" Oliver asks his Pokemon. Charizard responds by shaking himself off and spits a blob of fire at the ground before roaring at his opponent. "Alright then, lets use Air Slash this time" Oliver commands. Charizard flies into the air and prepares to fire an Air Slash at the creature but before he can send his attack, a bolt of electricity comes flying out of the wormhole and hits Charizard hard and sends him hurtling to the ground. Oliver runs over to his friend to check on him as a second creature emerges from the wormhole. This one is vastly different from the first one, instead of being big and muscular, this new creature is very skinny and tall. It's black and white vine like arms crackle with electricity as it surveys the area and spots Kukui, Oliver and Charizard. It raises its arm and is about to send another attack at the three of them but before anyone can react a yellow blur flies in and tackles the black and white creature into the red bug like one.

"Kokoooooo!" The new Pokemon screams as it lands between the humans and the creatures.

"Wha? I don't believe it, Tapu Koko!" Kukui blurts out in disbelief. Tapu Koko stands facing the two creatures as they pick themselves up off the floor. "Oliver, Tapu Koko is the protector of Melemele Island, if he's here than whatever these two things are must be a danger to the Island" Kukui tells his young friend.

"Well if they're dangerous let's help Tapu Koko send them back, but we'll use our full strength this time, right Charizard" Oliver says. Charizard picks himself up and moves beside Tapu Koko, the stone attached to the end of his tail starts to glow as the ring on Oliver's wrist also begins to glow the same bright light "Mega Evolve!" Oliver yells as Charizard is enveloped in a bright light and once the light disappears Charizard has transformed into a black dragon with horns sprouting out of his shoulders and wings and blue flames spilling from his mouth.

Charizard and Tapu Koko acknowledge each other as they face down the creatures together. The electric beast fires an electric blast at the Pokemon but they're too fast, Charizard flies into the air and Tapu Koko shields itself behind its wings before opening in them in a quick flick to fire and Electro Ball at the beast. It quickly dodges the Electro Ball but forgets about Charizard who looms overhead. "Dragon Tail!" Oliver commands. Charizard flips in the air and brings its tail down hard on the electric beast. Suddenly the Bug creature Lunges at Charizard but Tapu Koko jumps in between and uses Withdraw to shield himself and Charizard from the damage. Tapu Koko then jumps out of the way so that Charizard can burn the bug with a Flamethrower, making the bug coil back in pain.

"Alright you got them on the ropes, use Air Slash!" Oliver commands. Charizard launches in the air and sends shockwaves down on the bug dealing a lot of damage. Tapu Koko sends an Electro Ball at the electric creature who has to dive out of the way in order to dodge but is then hit from Tapu Koko who dives after it with a Brave Bird. The two beasts seem to realise they're at a disadvantage and decide to switch opponents as the electric beast sends a Thunderbolt at Charizard while the bug Lunges at Tapu Koko. Charizard manages to dodge the attack but Tapu Koko wasn't so lucky as he gets hit from behind.

Kukui steps forward grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. "I gotta do something to help, go Braviary" he says as he throws the Pokeball into the air. "Oliver, try and push them back towards the wormhole" Kukui tells Oliver.

"Alright then, Charizard, use Dragon Tail" Oliver commands. Charizard rushes the electric creature and whacks him with his tail which knocks him down right in front of the wormhole. Tapu Koko must've understood the plan as well as he uses Wild Charge to push his opponent back towards the wormhole.

"Now Braviary! Use Whirlwind!" Kukui commands to his bird Pokemon. Braviary stretches his wings out wide and flaps them hard creating a whirlwind that picks up the beasts and sends them back into the wormhole that they came out of.

Oliver makes a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was clo…" He gets cut off as a black and white vine flies out of the wormhole and drags him back towards it. Charizard reacts immediately and dives after his trainer and grabs him to try and save him but only manages to get himself dragged into the wormhole too. As they all plummet through the wormhole it shifts and bends and suddenly closes behind them leaving no trace.

Kukui stands there speechless at what just happened in front of him until a staticky voice jolts him out of his trance. "Kukui! Are you there!? The readings down here are going berserk, what is happening up there? Kukui? Answer me!" Burnet yells through the handheld radio. Kukui walks over and picks up the radio.

"Umm, Burnet, we uh, we may have a problem up here" he says with a shaky voice.


End file.
